Bubbles
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Gelembung-gelembung yang kau buat itu seperti aku yang labil jika tanpamu. Maukah kau terus menjadi penyejuk hatiku yang rapuh? ByaHisa. Happy birthday, Byakuya Kuchiki! Req by Gokudera J. Vie. Mind to RnR?


Happy birthday, Kuchiki Byakuya (January 31). Telat satu hari, nih. Semoga aja tanggal publish di FFn belum berubah jadi tanggal 1. Hihihi...

Enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

Pop pop...

Satu persatu gelembung yang ditiup oleh gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek pecah. Namun gadis kecil itu tak kunjung lelah menambah jumlah gelembung-gelembung itu lagi. Ia tiup sedotan yang sudah dibuat melingkar sedemikian rupa, sehingga gelembung-gelembung bening berbagai ukuran muncul lagi.

Pop pop...

Balon terakhir yang terkecil pecah saat terkena rambut seorang anak laki-laki. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum ramah sambil menggoyangkan kedua kaki mungilnya. Ya, ia tengah duduk di atas sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di depan gubuk kecil.

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama."

"Hisana..."

**.**

**.**

**-Bubbles-  
****[Semanis kenangan bersamamu]  
****Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
****Rated : T  
****Genre : Romance/Family  
****Pairing(s) : ByaHisa  
****WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AR, AT  
****Summary : Gelembung-gelembung yang kau buat itu seperti aku yang labil jika tanpamu. Maukah kau terus menjadi penyejuk hatiku yang rapuh?**

**.**

**.**

Siang yang terik di Rukongai Barat, Inuzuri tepatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki—yang terlihat sekali berasal dari kalangan menengah ke atas—tengah memperhatikan anak perempuan yang tertidur di atas bangku panjang, tepat di depan gubuk kecil.

Anak laki-laki itu lantas merasa tergelitik untuk mencoba meniup gelembung dari sabun yang ada di dekat anak perempuan yang bernama Hisana itu. Setelah beberapa saat menimbang, pada akhirnya anak laki laki bernama Byakuya itu mengambil gelas berisi sabun di dekat Hisana.

Tiupan pertama. Gelembung-gelembung bening berterbangan dengan lincah dari sedotan. Byakuya masih belum mengerti mengapa temannya itu suka sekali meniup gelembung.

Tiupan kedua. Alis Byakuya bertaut, tetapi kemudian anak itu tersenyum sendiri—menertawakan kegiatannya yang sedikit konyol.

"Byakuya-sama suka bermain gelembung juga?"

Deg!

Butuh pengendalian diri besar bagi Byakuya untuk tidak terkejut dan—untungnya—anak laki-laki itu masih sempat memegang erat gelas berisi sabun di tangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, Hisana?"

Hisana menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Byakuya-sama suka bermain gelembung juga?" gadis kecil itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu?" Hisana melirik gelas kecil di tangan Byakuya.

"Hanya penasaran saja mengapa kau menyukainya."

"Mengapa? Hmm..."

Hisana tampak berpikir, sementara Byakuya dengan sabar menunggu kalimat alasan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Hisana.

"Rahasia!" Hisana menjulurkan lidah.

Tentu saja siku-siku simpang empat muncul di dahi Byakuya. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kalau anak itu kesal sekaligus penasaran.

"Apa Byakuya-sama penasaran?"

"Tentu saja! Kau selalu membuatku penasaran."

"Hihihi... Byakuya sama lucu."

"Hisanaaaa, ayo katakaaan," pinta Byakuya setengah merajuk.

"Nanti Byakuya-sama pasti akan menemukan jawabannya."

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lagi, lalu mengambil gelas di tangan Byakuya. Selanjutnya, Hisana kembali asyik meniup sedotan dan membuat gelembung-gelembung bening. Byakuya hanya memperhatikan temannya setengah serius.

"Itu dia, Ginrei-sama!"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian shinigami dan seorang laki-laki tua berjalan menghampiri Byakuya dan Hisana. Terlukis dari ekspresi datar laki-laki tua yang menghampiri anak-anak itu kalau ia murka. Ginrei Kuchiki—kakek dari Byakuya Kuchiki—tidak senang melihat sang cucu bermain-main di tempat kumuh macam Inuzuri.

"Byakuya Kuchiki."

"J-Jii-sama," bulir-bulir keringat meluncur deras dari dahi Byakuya.

"U-Uhh," Hisana—yang notabene adalah plus—tidak kuat berada di dekat Ginrei, sekuat tenaga ia menahan reiatsu besar itu.

Tuk.

Gelas berisi sabun di tangan gadis kecil itu terjatuh dan isinya pun tumpah.

"Hisana!"

"Ikut aku pulang sekarang, Byakuya."

"Tapi, Jii-sama..."

Reiatsu menakutkan dikeluarkan oleh Ginrei Kuchiki, tatapan tidak ingin dibantah pun seperti menghunus Byakuya. Hisana kini terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk, keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

"Uuhhh... Bya-ku-ya-sa-ma..."

"Hisana! Baik, baik, Jii-sama, aku akan pulang."

Ginrei tidak lagi menatap sang cucu, ia berbalik lalu berjalan menjauhi Byakuya dan Hisana. Setidaknya tersisa—mungkin—beberapa menit yang dapat digunakan Byakuya untuk berpamitan pada Hisana.

"Maafkan aku, Hisana," Byakuya membantu Hisana berdiri.

"Hhh... T-Tidak apa-apa, Byakuya-sama," ujar Hisana lirih saat sudah dapat berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu begini lagi."

"Lebih baik Byakuya-sama pulang, aku tidak ingin Byakuya-sama dimarahi lagi."

"Maaf, Hisana."

Hisana tetap tersenyum lembut, membuat Byakuya semakin merasa bersalah kepada gadis kecil itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Byakuya meninggalkan Hisana sendirian. Anak laki-laki itu menyusul sang kakek.

Beberapa kali Byakuya menoleh ragu, tetapi yang ia dapat tetaplah senyum Hisana. Ya. Senyum yang dipertahankan Hisana dengan sekuat tenaga. Tepat ketika Byakuya tak lagi dapat dijangkau oleh pandangan Hisana, gadis kecil itu menangis.

* * *

31 Januari. Musim semi. Semua orang tahu bahwa penghujung bulan ini berarti hari spesial untuk seorang Byakuya Kuchiki. Salah seorang bangsawan Kuchiki yang bukan lagi anak laki-laki kecil pemarah dan selalu ingin tahu. Bukan juga anak laki-laki kecil yang selalu dimarahi sang kakek ketika bermain ke Inuzuri, ke tempat Hisana.

Hisana?

Hisana pun sudah tumbuh dewasa, menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan lembut yang sanggup memikat hati Byakuya. Dan kini Byakuya bebas pergi ke Inuzuri sesuka hatinya, setidaknya itulah yang ia lakukan ketika sang kakek sudah mengizinkannya pergi kemanapun ia mau. Inuzuri menjadi tempat favorit Byakuya yang kedua setelah kamarnya.

Di hari spesialnya ini, Byakuya memutuskan untuk bertandang ke gubuk kecil Hisana, dan didapatinya gadis manis itu tengah bermain dengan gelembung sabun—hal yang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak dilihat Byakuya.

Pop pop...

Gelembung-gelembung bening itu pecah saat terkena tubuh tegap Byakuya.

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Hisana."

Hisana tersenyum lembut, menambah kecantikan di wajahnya. Hal yang paling disukai oleh sang Kuchiki—senyum lembut Hisana.

"Byakuya-sama, kebetulan kau datang. Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

"Hmm?"

"Ikut aku, Byakuya-sama."

Hisana memberanikan diri menggunakan tangan mungilnya untuk menarik pelan lengan kekar Byakuya. Pemuda yang dipegang olehnya hanya mengikuti Hisana melangkah tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi wajah maupun perlawanan. Byakuya senang-senang saja dengan apa yang dilakukan Hisana padanya.

Keduanya berjalan melewati jalan-jalan kecil Rukongai. Tangan kanan Hisana memegang gelas berisi sabun sementara tangan kirinya bertaut dengan tangan kanan Byakuya. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Beberapa pasang mata bahkan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memandang lekat-lekat saat mereka berdua berlalu.

Pada akhirnya Byakuya dan Hisana berhenti di pinggir sungai. Sungai cukup lebar yang memisahkan Inuzuri dengan distrik lainnya di Rukongai Barat. Pohon-pohon sakura tumbuh di pinggir sungai itu—menambah kesan sejuk dan nyaman.

"Aku tidak menemukan bunga kikyo yang Byakuya-sama sukai, tapi aku menemukan banyak sakura di sini."

"Mencarinya? Untuk apa?"

Iris violet Hisana membulat mendengar pertanyaan Byakuya. Kuchiki satu ini ternyata cukup telmi juga.

"Tentu saja untukmu."

Kini giliran iris abu-abu Byakuya yang membulat sempurna mendengar jawaban gadis manis disampingnya. Byakuya menoleh, memandang Hisana yang ada di sampingnya, ternyata gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan gelembung sabunnya.

"Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang khusus untuk Byakuya-sama, tapi ternyata tidak bisa," Hisana berhenti meniup gelembung.

"..."

"Aku juga ingin hari ini Byakuya-sama senang, tapi tidak bisa."

"..."

Pop pop...

Satu persatu gelembung yang Hisana tiup pecah, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bulir air mata dari violet gadis itu.

"Aku tidak berguna untuk Byakuya-sama, ya?"

"Hisana."

Byakuya merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian ia belai dengan lembut rambut hitam pendek Hisana. Gelas berisi sabun di tangan Hisana kembali terjatuh, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi kali ini dalam kondisi berbeda, Hisana tidak dipisahkan dari Byakuya, melainkan begitu dekat dengan pria itu.

Nyaman. Hangat. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan oleh Hisana di pelukan Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama."

"Kau tahu, Hisana? Gelembung-gelembung yang kau buat itu seperti aku yang labil jika tanpamu."

"T-Tapi..."

"Dengan dirimu di dekatku saja, kau sudah membuatku senang. Lalu apalagi?"

"..."

"Hisana."

"Ya?"

Byakuya melepas pelukannya. Iris abu-abu miliknya dan iris violet milik Hisana bertemu, saling mencari kejujuran di dalam sana.

"Maukah kau terus menjadi penyejuk hatiku yang rapuh?"

"Byakuya-sama?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"A-Aku tidak... maksudku..."

"Kau cukup jawab dengan jujur, Hisana."

"Aku... juga mencintai Byakuya-sama."

"Terima kasih, Hisana."

Hisana tersenyum, kemudian dengan segenap keberanian, ia letakkan tangan mungilnya di kedua belah pipi Byakuya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Byakuya-sama."

"Berapa kali aku harus berterima kasih padamu hari ini?"

"Sepertinya Byakuya-sama pun tidak pernah berubah."

"Benarkah?"

"Kecuali tentang sikapmu yang bertambah dingin, Byakuya-sama."

"Padamu juga?"

"Tidak."

Hisana lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Byakuya, membuat pria itu semakin gemas dan rasanya ingin kembali menarik gadis di hadapannya ke pelukannya.

* * *

"Renji! Kau berniat membunuhku, ya?"

"Maafkan aku, Rukia! Maaf!"

Byakuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut yang tentu saja mengganggu kedamaian tidurnya. Suara itu pastilah milik fukutaichounya—Abarai Renji, dan tidak lupa juga adik kecilnya—Rukia Kuchiki.

Tidak heran. Mereka berdua bersahabat sejak kecil, sama seperti dirinya dan Hisana dulu. Hisana, perempuan yang dinikahinya dan juga meninggalkannya.

Byakuya kehilangan Hisana beberapa tahun sebelum ia diangkat menjadi taichou divisi enam, menggantikan sang kakek. Bukan, perempuan itu bukannya berpaling, melainkan pergi untuk selamanya—meninggal dunia. Dan sebelum meninggal, Hisana menitipkan pesan untuk mencari dan menjaga adiknya, Rukia. Berbeda dari sang kakak, Rukia berkelakuan agak maskulin, meski memang wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda dari Hisana.

Byakuya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu melangkah menuju cermin, menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya yang selembut sutra. Setelahnya, ia melongok keluar jendela. Benar dugaannya. Rukia dan Renji tengah meributkan sebuah papan bidikan. Sepertinya barusan Rukia berbaik hati mengajarkan kidou pada Renji, namun berakhir dengan hasil-yang-dapat-ditebak.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang, lalu membuka jendela kamarnya. Rukia dan Renji serentak menoleh pada si empu Kuchiki mansion itu.

"N-Nii-sama. Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Taichou!"

Byakuya hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. Duda tampan itu tadinya berniat untuk kembali menutup jendela kamarnya, namun urung begitu melihat gelembung-gelembung kecil bermunculan. Iris abu-abunya membulat.

"Hisana," gumamnya kecil, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Penasaran, Byakuya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas melalui jendela. Ternyata seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda tengah duduk di atas atap rumahnya sambil memegang alat peniup gelembung yang persis seperti mainan pistol.

"Yahooii~, Byakuchi!"

Anak perempuan tadi melompat turun dari atas atap, lalu tersenyum dengan wajah innocent yang sangat dibenci Byakuya. Wajah sih boleh innocent, tapi fukutaichou dari divisi sebelas ini punya seribu satu cara berbuat keisengan yang tidak dapat diprediksi Byakuya. Apalagi anak bernama Yachiru ini paling sering berbuat ulah di area rumahnya.

"Kata Rukia-chan, kau ulang tahun, ya? Selamat ulang tahun, Byakuchi!"

"Ya, Nii-sama, selamat ulang tahun."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taichou!"

Ternyata pikiran buruk Byakuya tentang Yachiru tidak terjadi. Sepertinya hari ini taichou divisi enam itu patut bersyukur atas ulang tahunnya. Yachiru memainkan lagi mainan pistol yang dapat menghasilkan banyak gelembung itu.

"Rukia-chan~, ayo kita bermain di dalam rumah Byakuchi! Hari ini dia sedang baik hati loh!"

Dan hasrat Byakuya untuk memasung anak berambut merah muda itu membuncah.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Bubbles. Idenya saat Cha mandi, habis itu dengan gajenya niup-niup gelembung kan di tangan. (Sumpah Cha kayak anak kecil!) Lama-lama kepikiran buat bikin fic, dan jadilah cerita coretabalcoret ini. Dipikir-pikir, kenapa Byakuya jadi suka gombal disini? #halah Ya sudahlah, yang penting :

Happy Birthday, Kuchiki Byakuya!

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
